


Ribbon

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle uses a very special ribbon to give Gold a surprise.





	Ribbon

The silky ribbon was tied in a bow around the box on the table. Gold recognized it as the one he’d worn the Christmas before last when he’d gifted himself to Belle. His fingers rubbed over the slightly frayed end and he smiled as he recalled how that moment of bravery had changed his life for the better.

He hummed as Belle’s arms wrapped around him from behind, her chin coming to rest on his shoulder.

“I appear to have a present, sweetheart. What’s the occasion?”

It was early May, miles from his birthday, or either of their anniversaries.

“Open it and you’ll find out.”

Gold glanced at her smiling face but couldn’t catch any hint of what lay inside. He carefully pulled the bow free and untied the ribbon. Belle’s arms tightened around him as he lifted the lid from the box.

Gold blinked at the white stick nestled on the tissue paper. There were two very clear blue lines in the little window on the plastic stick.

He twisted in Belle’s arms and stared at her in surprise; “Belle? Is this, erm does this mean, er, are you, are we?”

He couldn’t find the words he needed to form a complete sentence, but thankfully Belle knew exactly what he was trying to say.

“We are having a baby.”

Gold’s eyes widened, and he pulled Belle into a tight hug, only to suddenly panic and gently push her away from him babbling an apology.

Belle pulled him back into the hug; “I’m pregnant, not made of glass,” – she bit her lip, - “Are you happy about this?”

Gold laughed in sheer delight and lifted Belle to spin her around.

“I’m over the moon, sweetheart! We’re going to have a baby! I love you Mrs Gold.”


End file.
